eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1929 (30 March 2000)
Synopsis Lisa tells Phil to tell Peggy they're back together. Mark looks on jealously. She goes into the Vic and tells Peggy herself that she's made it up with Phil. Jackie apologises about the scalding coffee, and Gianni says he's got the message and leaves. He tells her later it's not the way to do it - she should have just told him straight away she wanted to dump him. She replies that it's her problem, and not that at all. She says she gets PMS for a week every month, and she can't help herself. He's surprisingly sympathetic. Janine insists she's telling the truth and Peggy says she's accusing Pat as well - she does the books. Roy's counting the cash for another stolen car he's sold! Pat arrives, and congratulates him on the car he just sold. She says she'll stay there and look after the car lot. Roy goes to moan at Phil for not sorting out the number plates that were wrong. Ian is pleased that he has finally got the school development. He invites Pauline to see the site. Jeff rambles on about the lower classes and destroying their memories. Ian says he's glad to be rid of the memories of bullies flushing his head down the loo. Rosa tells Irene how miserable Beppe is, and admits that she told Sandra to go, and she's just mercenary - she offered her money and she took it. Irene hears from the friends they met on holiday who want them to go hiking for the next one, and Terry goes to the café and moans to Mel about it, and she agrees that hiking isn't her idea of a holiday. Irene jokes to Rosa about Terry being past it, and he moans to her about putting him down in front of other people. In the Vic, Mel tells Beppe he should be out for a good time being single, etc, and Beppe says how about tonight? Mel says she's doing her washing. Later, Terry ‘happens’ to be in the launderette when she's there, and they start talking and he gives her a neck massage, and then kisses her neck! She jumps up and is horrified, and he rushes out covered in embarrassment. Pat goes over to the Vic to see Peggy, who is concerned. They start on about Janine and discuss her working at the car lot - and Peggy says she's a devious liar. They have a quite detailed discussion about cars and work and Pat is obviously open and honest. Janine comes home and Peggy says she saw Pat and it was perfectly clear that there was nothing dodgy about her. She insists that Janine come with her to apologise to Roy. Roy denies it but Janine points out that Roy has a dodgy cash book open in front of her right now. Peggy tells Janine to go home and he admits it and says "It just happened." Roy says he was desperate, he was conned while they were away - he bought a stolen car and fell for it, and the police turned up and confiscated it and lost £8,000 and didn't know what to do. Roy says he couldn't admit he was taken for a ride. He says Pat and Frank know nothing about it. Peggy is furious that Frank wasn't told, but she's even more upset that Roy didn't give Frank a cut of the money! Peggy says when Frank gets back it's all over. Credits Main cast *Tony Caunter as Roy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Michael Greco as Beppe *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns